geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Blaireswip
AirSwipe (AirSwipe In Game) is a moderately popular Geometry Dash Player & Creator. He is mostly known for being the Creator of Demon levels that are based on the Popular RPG called Undertale. He's notably known for his level called Aether, a level based on the Aether Mod from the game Minecraft, and Megalovania, which is a well known Medium demon level based from Sans' Genocide Battle from Undertale. He also has videos of himself beating Hard demons such as Crimson Clutter by RedUniverse, Deadly Clubstep by Neptune, Theory of Firepower by Dorami and Back on Mountain by MaJackO. Rated Levels * The Nightmare Realm - His 1st Demon Rated & 2nd Featured level, a level made in 1.9 and part of a Series of Levels of the Same name. * AuroraTheory - An Insane 8 Stars level and his 1st featured level. * Aether - His first 2.0 Level, the design is based mostly from the Aether Mod in the Popular game Minecraft. * Monochrome Haunter - A Hard 4 Stars level which design is shiny, shows also many times the Design of the Lavender Town Ghost from Pokemon Red. * Nightmare Realm II - His 2nd Demon level, a sequel of the First "Nightmare Realm". Currently it's Song was removed from Newgrounds. * Violet Fall - A Harder 6 Stars level, one of his favorite levels He has created. * Scarlet Devil - His 3rd Demon level, most of the design was inspired from Scarlet Surge by Insendium. * Dravite Hills - A Hard 5 stars Level. Based off the Dravite Hills from the Divine RPG Mod for Minecraft. * The Undying - His 4th Demon level and first to be based off Undertale, It's based from Undyne's Genocide Battle. * Megalovania - His 5th Demon level and 2nd to Be based off Undertale, It's based from Sans' Genocide Battle, it's currently the Hardest of all UT levels. * Gaster - His 6th Demon level & 3rd to be based off Undertale, It's based from the Mysterious character from the game "W.D. Gaster". * Void Realm - His 7th Demon level & Third from his "Realm" Series, it Features a boss battle agaisnt the Character Dimentio from Super Paper Mario. * Soulless - His 4th undertale themed level. It is his take on how a Flowey the Flower battle would look like. Other Levels * Dream Realm - An alternate sequel to The Nightmare Realm, his 8th (7th if in order) demon level. Its his best level to this day. * Blood Realm - His 9th demon level (when rated) and the Fourth from his Realm series. It is currently his hardest level. * Chilled v2 - A v2 of Glittershroom's level Chilled. It features some 2.0 objects and deco, while the style is still the same as the original level. * Night Theory - His first demon collaboration on his account. It is a redesigned version of SuperNight's Night Theory. * Uber Realm - His 11th demon level and the Fifth from his Realm series. It is according to him his weirdest level he build. * Chara - His 5th Undertale themed level. * Nightmare Realm III - The 3rd level in the 'nightmare' realm series. It was verified by Maxis9 and is a fairly difficulty level. It was also a collab between Andromeda, Carapa22, Cosine, Drak, Nusdan, GDSpeed, Ashes and AirSwipe. * -Freeze- - A 1.0 styled level with glowing decoration. Trivia * He mostly likes the game Undertale, ImScared and more. * Recently his levels Gaster & The Undying got an Update where they got some parts Buffed or Included better Design. * He is very skilled at memory demons, such as Doomsday II and Night Theory. Category:Players Category:European players